


Sunsets and Portraits.

by hatzy



Category: RWBY
Genre: Colourblind!neptune, Fluff without Plot, M/M, cute fluff, tbh its just, well maybe a tiny bit of plot.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun was dragging Neptune through the museums art gallery, Neptune guessed it was pretty? He couldn't tell from the varying shades of yellows, and blues, he just couldn't see the differences. <br/>“Neptune come on you will love me in a moment just cooperate for me please?” Sun pouted tugging softly at his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Portraits.

**Author's Note:**

> it was nice to write fluff while i fiddle with angst aus.   
> (oh and i vaguely described colourblindness because im not colourblindi hope but i know that there are thosse glasses that make you see colour and i was thinking about neptunes goggles and.... well yeah.)

Sun was dragging Neptune through the museums art gallery, Neptune guessed it was pretty? He couldn't tell from the varying shades of yellows, and blues, he just couldn't see the differences. 

“Neptune come on you will love me in a moment just cooperate for me please?” Sun pouted tugging softly at his arm. 

“Fine… Why are we here anyway?” Neptune Looked around at the pieces of art. 

“I'm going to show you a thing… and I thought this would be a cool place to show you...” Sun grinned stopping at a painting of a sunset fading on the horizon. “I want you to put on these for me...” Sun smiled placing a glasses case in his hand.

“Why?” Neptune sounded skeptical as he opened the case to see a set of goggles much like the ones on his head. 

“Just do it trust me you won't regret it.” Sun rolled on his heels he was bubbling with excitement as he watched Neptune put the goggles on of top his head and he paused as Sun pulled them down over his eyes. 

Suddenly the dull picture warmed with colours Neptune's never seen before it was warm looking it was rich he had read about these colours before. “Is that red… Am I seeing colour?” Neptune looked over to Sun who was grinning. “I'm seeing colour.”

“I saw them online… I saved up for them.” Sun looked over at the painting. “This is red, and this up here is violet, and this over here is orange...” Sun pointed to each colour respectively. 

“This is purple?” Neptune asked walking over to an abstract piece that’s in red blue and purple. 

“Yeah that purple...” Sun followed him supplying the answer to each colour Neptune asked. Neptune's grin made all the saving worth it, he looked like a kid who had just seen a rainbow for the first time, well it was that exactly. 

Neptune turned to Sun after leaving with a small smile. “You know you never told me how beautiful your skin is?” Neptune whispered his grin grew when Sun ducked his head trying to hide the blush that stained the tips of his ears. 

“Oh really?” Sun smiled up at him slowly. 

“Thank you so much for these goggles Sun...” His fingers trailed along Sun's cheek softly Sun lent into the touch softly.

“It's okay I love seeing your smile and you look so happy being able to see all the colours.” Sun whispered. “Want to go to the gardens or?”

“I wouldn't mind watching the sunset in proper colour for once… Can we do that?” Neptune asked looking over to the docks.

“Sure it probably won't take too long... Come on” Sun started walking there as Neptune just marveled at the beauty of Sun, how did he never notice it before. He means Yeah he knew Sun was attractive, but he didn't know anything of the beauty of his tawny skin that is just he wanted to bruise it with kisses. Sun plunked himself down at the edge of the docks looking over to  the city. Neptune sat slowly next to him his feet at the edge of the docks. 

“It's so cool seeing colour, Sun seriously I don't think I could thank you hard enough. I love them...” Neptune covered Sun's fingers. ‘I love you’ the words hung in Neptune's breath as he watched the sunset in front of him. 

“I'm glad you like them... ” Sun turned to him with a soft smile, his fingers laced into Neptune's looking back to the sunset.

He scooted forward softly watching Sun's face as he watched the sunset. “Can I say something and you have to promise me not to freak out?” Neptune asked in a rush.

“Sure.” Sun smiled looking over at him.

“I love you, romantically. And I know we are best friends but I want to be more, I'm cool if you don't want to be anything, but I just need to tell you.” Neptune looked back at the sunset. The words hung in the air for both of them. Neptune took the leap to say the words and Sun just looked over to him with a small smile. 

“Can you look at me Neptune?” Sun's thumb stroked his palm softly, as he glanced over to him. 

Sun's lips brushed against his softly in a soft fluid movement, it felt good, Neptune noted as Sun pulled away. He was smiling at Neptune with a goofy grin, as Neptune pulled him back for another kiss, and another. It was like a new breath every time they kissed, the soft and sweet kisses turned hungry when Sun's teeth grazed against Neptune's bottom lip with intent on deepening the kisses, it was sloppy, wet, and slightly messy but neither cared as their teeth clinked they were too focused on the soft stroking of each others tongues. Neptune watched Sun whine as he pulled away trying to follow him back for more kisses.

“I… I love you too Neptune if you hadn't of guessed...” Sun smiled at him wiping his chin.

“I didn't guess but I did assume ”

**Author's Note:**

> okay where do i start thank you for reading <3   
> kudos and comments make me grin.   
> also (psst you should check out ashes to ashes my own ocs fic please?*puppy dog eyes*)   
> cheers and well wishes  
> hatzy


End file.
